Jolly Holiday
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: A day like a morning in May, which was planned to simply read a book next to the Black Lake, until a certain special person comes by.


**This story is for Sinister Spiders' Inspired by Disney Challenge!**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please, feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I want to...**

* * *

><p>The day was beautiful, not a flaw with the weather was in sight. It was right as a morning in May. The birds chirped sweetly, and no one had seen a bluer sky or the grass so green. Happiness was blooming in the fresh air.<p>

Hermione Granger sat outside by the Black Lake for this marvelous day. She had taken off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the lake for a refresher. She had also taken the liberty of bringing _Hogwarts, A History_ outside with her, to simply read in the sunshine. The warm sun blazed brightly on her, warming her up, and she smiled while being entranced for the millionth time in one of her favorite books. She soaked in each word, and kept re-reading her favorite passages. The smell of the book parchment enhances her enjoyment. She was trapped in the book forever.

"Hello Hermione," a small whisper sounded in her ear. She jumped up in fright, and the book fell out of her grip and into the Black Lake. Anger boiled inside her as the person kept laughing obnoxiously. She grabbed her wand violently out of her pocket and stood up to seem like a threat.

"Fred!" She shouted irately, for it was Fred, rolling on the ground, full of hearty laughter. She pointed her wand at his lying figure.

"Oh, come on Hermione! It's funny!" He said while still giggling.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione muttered to get her book out of the water. The book flew out and Hermione caught it in her hands. It was all drenched, and the cover looked ruined. Hermione did not want to see what the inside of her prized book looked like.

"It's ruined Fred! Look at it!" She yelled at him while shaking her wand at him.

"Are you a witch or not? Drying spells Hermione," Fred said. He had calmed down from his laughter, and now got himself back on his feet. He snatched the book from Hermione and muttered a drying spell at it with his own wand, and handed it back to her, "See, all bright and shiny and new again."

Hermione huffed and began to storm back to the castle with her book in hand, leaving her socks and shoes behind. Her bare feet trudged on the ground, making dirt stick to her feet, and causing the grass to become slightly wet. Fred sighed and began running straight after her, although he did not know why.

"Come on Hermione! Isn't it a glorious day?" Fred shouted at her. Hermione sighed, turned around and stared curiously at Fred.

"And why is that?" She asked in her annoyed tone.

"It is a beautiful day isn't it! Come on, you do not want to go inside on a day like this!" Fred pleaded, "You don't want Snape to think you are up to something again!"

Hermione laughed giddily and walked back towards Fred with her book. She lifted the book up above her shoulders, jumped to reach Fred's height and smacked it down on Fred's ginger head.

"Oi! What was that for!" He yelled madly.

"It was for soaking my book!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Now we are even," Fred decided happily, "Come on Hermione!"

"What do you want?" She asked. She placed her hands and the book on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, just a jolly holiday with Hermione!" Fred said joyfully. He looped his arm with Hermione's and forced her to skip with him.

"Oh, goodness Fred!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't you just make the sun shine bright!" He said in a happy sarcastic tone. She scoffed and tried to halt the skipping.

"Honestly Fred!" She huffed while starting to giggle.

He forced her to skip around the Black Lake some more, and finally got her to become happier, and get over her book a bit. He goofed off, and would force her along, dance around her, just to make her happy and just to have fun.

She could not believe how Fred could be so chipper. He was always so joyful and happy, as if nothing could bring him down. He slacked, but he cared, and he knew how to make her laugh. He was simply sweet. She could get over him making her book fall in the Black Lake.

Fred smiled in his succession of getting Hermione to loosen up, to not have a care in the world. She skipped and laughed merrily with him, playing along with his goofiness. They continuously circled the Black Lake. He realized that under the know-it-all bookworm, there was tiny little jokester girl just waiting to be found and freed.

Fred tapped his wand repetitively on Hermione's little head and began circling around her while she continued skipping. She laughed happily at Fred's foolishness.

"People like you are few. You are a diamond in the rough," Hermione complimented.

"Well, I am simply having a jolly holiday with Hermione," He responded.

Fred snatched Hermione's hand of out habit and Hermione sighed. He dragged her nearer to the edge of the Black Lake. He slowly let go of her hand and motioned for her to watch him. He stretched his arms and legs slowly and awkwardly to falsely loosen up his muscles. Hermione laughed quietly while Fred smirked knowingly.

He then jumped right into the Black Lake with all of his school uniform clothes on, including socks shoes. Hermione gasped and waited for him to come up. He swam to the surface and laughed.

"What's wrong with you, Fred?" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh yes, the Giant Squid will surely take me home to meet his parents now!" He shouted back and Hermione could not help but to giggle at his comment.

"You never know!" She shouted back.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" He tried to persuade.

"No thanks, the air is fine to!" She retorted.

"I did not want to have to do this!" He yelled warningly. Hermione's eyebrows creased as she waited for Fred to do something.

He pointed his wand at her, and her eyes widened with pure shock.

"Fred!" She yelled as she slowly tried to back away.

"Wngardium Leviosa!" Fred exclaimed enthusiastically. Hermione rose in the air, and her eyes widened more with terror. She shrieked and screamed as Fred forced her closer to the lake. She held on to her precious book for dear life.

He left her hanging above the water, and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to do anything. Her tiny feet dangled above the lake and she gulped. He smiled wickedly at her and ceased the spell, making her fall straight into the murky depths of the Black Lake.

Hermione swam straight up as fast as she could. She broke the surface and took a deep breath of air, and swam right towards a smirking Fred simply winking at her.

"I hate you!" She shrieked, and began punching him with her bare fists. Fred gripped onto Hermione's shoulders and smiled down at her. She stopped punching and looked up shocked at him.

"Why, it is a jolly holiday with Hermione," Fred said happily.

He finally drew up the courage, and leaned down on an unsuspecting Hermione, and kissed her full on the lips. He heard her gasp under his lips, and he drew back slowly. He backed up a bit in the dark water and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Why, it's a jolly holiday with Fred," Hermione said with her own joyous smile.

Fred grinned and lifted Hermione up wedding style. She shrieked, as both of them, sopping wet emerged out of the Black Lake and headed back inside the castle, otherwise Snape would believe that they were up to no good, as it was getting darker.

Hermione's socks and shoes still sat waiting next to the lake and she also left behind her prized possession, yet she gained a new one, all in a jolly holiday.


End file.
